Trading Faces
| image = Camille KimRon.png | caption = Kim, Ron and Camille | season = 4 | mission = 403 | broadcast = 68 | story = | writer = | director = | us = February 10, 2007 | toon = | abc = | international = | xd = | pairedwith= | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Kim investigates a series of thefts surrounding several famous celebrities, as well as the shady (if somewhat shallow) Camille Leon. As if that wasn't enough, she has to put up with the Tweebs, who have skipped a few grades and are now attending Middleton High School. Mission Briefing * Villains: Camille Leon * Evil plot: Stealing famous jewels and framing other celeberties. * Kim's transportation: Episode Description It is revealed that Dr. Beaufox is the doctor who conducted Camille Leon's Nanomorphing surgery, when Tim and Jim Possible were reading a book on Camille Leon. This experimental surgery lets her shapeshift into anyone, on the planet, including the clothes that they have on as well. Presumably, she may be able to shapeshift into nonexistent people as well, but she always nanomorphs into other people, when she commits crimes. After determining that a certain valuable necklace will be the thief's next target, Kim decides to go to the modeling show where the necklace will be worn. When the model doesn't show up, Kim takes her place and wears the necklace herself. However, Camille shows up anyway and rips it right off Kim's neck, then assumes Britina's appearance and runs off. Kim tells Ron to look for Britina and that it's really Camille. Shortly afterward she runs into Ron again, but things get confusing when a second Ron appears on the scene. Kim quickly figures out which one is Camille and tackles her. Camille escapes temporarily and takes the form of an old woman, but her cat runs up to her and blows her cover, and Camille is arrested. Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard "Freshman Orientation 9 AM" "Freshman Re-Orientation 2 PM" Memorable Quotes *Do you know who I am?! - Camille *Socks are gross? I mean ''my ''socks are gross but what does that even mean? - Ron Notes Production Information * The 68th episode in chronological order, the 68th episode in production order. Errors * Kim's cheerleader uniform landed on the dryer and the floor when the dryer got unplugged, in the next scene the uniform is gone. * Kim can be seen wearing her green top and blue pants for a brief moment when Jim and Tim are about to answer the pop quiz question, before and after that she is wearing her light purple top and skirt. Continuity * Camille mentions wearing Kim's "look" once before. This is a reference to "Kim Style" in "Kimitation Nation." * Ron refers to spending some money in this Ritzy Mall back when he was a millionaire. This is a reference to "Ron The Millionaire." Allusions Cast Full Credits /Full Credits}} External Links Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Camille Leon Appearances